Brandon Friesen
" I've been here for a while, limited one." -Translation of this tweet, which is implied to be from Brandon. Brandon Friesen is a fire mage from an unknown area. In both MusicTale and 6l17ch3d, he can be seen lurking in the Frostland Lab. In MusicTale, Brandon takes the role of W.D. Gaster. Profile Physical Appearance Brandon is a fair-skinned humanoid with with brown, spiky hair. He notably has his right eye covered up by a silver mask-like accessory covering half of his face.His other eye, however, is exposed, revealing an eye with a black sclera with a jagged line running down his face, a red iris, and a yellow-green pupil. He wears a red, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt and black pants. He has also been shown wearing a crimson hoodie. Hellhound In his Hellhound form,Brandon becomes a wolf-like creature with dark, bluish gray fur. Tying in to his title of "Hellhound", he has pointed ears as well glowing, red eyes. His insides also seem to glow too, as there is red light emerging from his nostrils, ears, and mouth. Brandon's mouth is armed with small, sharp teeth, with a pair of canines and incisors in the front that are much longer than the rest. Behind these teeth is a tongue with a dull pink color, and above, a dark grey nose. The front of his body is large and muscular, while the back, legs, and tail are all slender in comparison. All of his feet have three toes lined grey, sharply-curved claws. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses As a mage, Brandon specializes in fire magic. He is also known to shapeshift into a more beastly form, dubbed his "Hellhound" form. Whether this is voluntary or not is unknown, however. In 6l17ch3d, his Brandon's special power is known as "Flaming Dragon". History Main Story Neutral/ Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route 6l17ch3d Pokemon Citrine/Onyx Brandon is one of the members of the Elite Four. He specializes in Electric Type Pokemon. Relationships In Real Life Trivia * Brandon's mask is stated to reference to the Dark Fantasy Manga, "Tokyo Ghoul"https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/889056074602606592 "I want to make this new character a reference to Tokyo Ghoul." . * Brandon was first revealed in promotional artwork for 6l17ch3d. * Originally, Brandon was to replace Technocat as the Doggo of MusicTale, though Panda quickly decided against this. * It is possible that Brandon knows or is even an ally of AntiSepticEye, as the messages behind him on his artwork are all about the latter. ** The "Anti isn't alone" message likely means that he is accompanying Anti in his mission to take Kitty's soul, or simply also lurking in the lab with him. ** The "Try to stop him" message can be seen as him taunting Kitty. * The card Brandon holds in the "Try to stop him" artwork is taken directly from the fantasy MMORPG, "Wizard 101". * An earlier of Brandon's Hellhound form that had three eyes on one side of his head, a curved tongue, horns, and multiple tails was posted on a Discord server Panda is in. The file dubs this earlier form as his "Beast" form. * Panda originally wanted to make Brandon a Fire type user. However, after learning that the real Brandon's favorite Pokemon type is Electric, she changed his mastery to reflect this. Gallery there_she_is.png|"There she is. She might be the only way out." Beebo Maybe NonT.png|Modified to make the picture more easily visible. References